Fifteen Years
by lardlegs
Summary: It had been fifteen years for Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. One a widower, the other a divorcee with two children. C/B future fic.


A/N: My first Chuck and Blair fanfic. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters, sadly.

--------

It had been fifteen years for Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. One a widower, the other a divorcee with two children.

As turbulent had Chuck Bass's departure been nearly two decades earlier, his reentry into Upper East Manhattan ran just as smooth.

Fifteen years had been a lifetime for both of them.

And now he was back, he was standing in her house and all she wanted to do was touch him.

Time and age had only made his boyish charm flesh out into a solid form of power and authority. He was real, he was here and he was looking straight at her.

Blair Waldorf blushed, straightened her shoulders but did not break his eye contact. Daring him to come to her. His eyebrow twitched up, a slow smirk spread across his devilish mouth.

She shivered imperceptibly. He still had the same effect on her. How remarkable. Time hadn't dulled their attraction at all. She smirked in return.

He stalked toward her, bypassing servers carrying flutes of champagne, effortlessly dodging old socialite matrons who wanted to gossip straight into the ear of the devil. He only had eyes for her.

"Waldorf." He said in way of greeting when he reached her.

His eyes greedily drunk her in. She was a goddess personified. Regal, cool and so bloody untouchable.

"Bass."

They stood there, a meter from each other yet not saying a word as they used their eyes to convey their renewed interest, their longing, and their desire.

"You look well Blair," His voice was silk running across her warmed skin.

"So do you. Always so formal Charles?" She teased, reaching out to smooth the lapel of his jacket.

They both froze at the contact. Decency required her to remove her hand, but she instead flattened her palm against the smooth material of his jacket. His right hand came up to cover her small hand, resting innocently on him.

"Chuck…"She whispered, taking a small step toward him.

It had been so long. Too long? Had time passed them by?

He lifted off her hand that rested lightly on his chest. Her breath hitched. He locked eyes with her; slowly and agonizingly he brought her small dainty hand to his mouth, where he placed a gentlemanly kiss.

Blair's mouth parted. A sudden burst of unadulterated lust ripped through her body. She didn't care that they were in a middle of a dinner party. She didn't care that she was now a mom and had stretch marks that no amount of plastic surgery and creams could eradicate completely. She just wanted him. _Now_.

The pads of his fingertips unconsciously rubbed against the back of her hand. Causing ripples of awareness to surge through her body. She couldn't remember the last time a man had bestowed on her such an unconscious gesture.

He pulled her closer to him and then buried his nose in the crook of her neck. She didn't mind in the least that he smelled her because she used this opportunity to soak up the familiar smell of him as well. She let out a contented hum when she smelt the faint hint of tobacco, mint and whiskey blended on him.

"Blair," He said, his voice strong and commanding. Yet the sound of her given name rolling of his tongue made the moment more intimate then anything he could have started with.

She looked up at him. His face taut with repressed emotion. How was it possible that they still felt exactly the same way for each other? Why had they wasted so many years?

"Blair," He repeated, "Don't think."

Her eyes widened, she forgot to breathe. His lips were coming towards hers and she was powerless to stop him.

The first brush was gentle, the second more insistent. By the fifth sweep, Blair had his jacket clenched tightly in her tiny fists.

She let out a tiny whimper of protest when Chuck gently eased himself away from her tempting lips. His eyelids were at half-mast, however the rapturous wonder in his eyes didn't escape Blair's attention.

"Lets get out of here."

It was a request, nor a demand. It was a statement of a fact. A forgone conclusion.

Blair suddenly became conscious that the normal hum of conversation around them had died down and most people were looking at them. She flushed slightly. She couldn't leave now. She was the hostess. Her ex-husband was somewhere in this crowd. She knew Serena would give her hell as well. She couldn't leave. Not with him. Not now.

She opened her mouth to let him down but what came out was unscripted, "Okay."

Chuck let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He masked his relief considerably well, offering his arm to escort her out. Not bothered in the slightest nor caring that everyone was looking at them.

He bent his head slightly to see could speak to Blair only, keeping his voice low he spoke with calm realization, "We wouldn't have worked out fifteen years ago Waldorf. We would have fallen in love. But one of us would have cheated or my father's empire would have come between us and we would have fallen out of love. I couldn't have borne that because Waldorf I love you."

His whispered words caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. His words echoing the exact same thoughts she had been harboring for the last past fifteen long years.

"And now Bass, can we make it work now?"

They had made it to the door, when he stopped. He turned her around to face him. Cupping her face in between his large hands he couldn't resist tasting her lips again before he answered her.

When they broke apart he said only one word. One word that would determine the next fifteen or fifty years of their lives.

"Yes."


End file.
